mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Ye Olde Mafia
| image = File:OldeMafia.png | imagewidth = 250px | caption = | host = prince marth85 | link = | size = 16 Players (Medium) | startdate = April 14, 2009 | winningfaction = Innocents | roster =1. star_tiger 2. Impervious 3. SomeGuy 4. crazypainter 5. randro 6. limeliam 7. JarZe 8. RainThinker 9. voltage 10. Fox 11. Joe's Student 12. Frozen in Fire 13. andromeda 14. Izzy 15. IDoNotExist (Riddle Master Zack) 16. twin_bro | first = Joe's Student / Andromeda | last = 3.SomeGuy 5.randro 6.Limey 14.Izzy | mvp =None |awards =None }} was a game designed and hosted by Prince marth85 based on Medieval Times. It began on April 14, 2009 and ended in a Innocent win in N4. Game Mechanics Rules *As some of those who have played my games know, I do not like role revealing. Ability will be reduced or taken for any revealed roles. I can already see a tactic some people may try, so whether or not your telling the truth does not matter, DO NOT reveal roles. Role Description Baddies: Win by killing all the innocents and the independent. Or if they become the majority. (Chooses 1 player to kill every night) *'Dark Knight' - A powerful knight who betrayed the King. RID kills each night but not 2 in a row. If he fails, after the second failure his role will be revealed. *'Chaos Magician' - Uses his dark arts to mask himself as a random innocent role if he is investigated by the Sage. *'Rogue' - Master theif...There's nothing he can't steal. Steals a players role ability each night but cannot steal the same person 2 times in a row, cannot steal the ability of a team mate. *'Recruit': New member of the group. Takes on the role of baddie that dies. Always appears as "Recruit" if checked by the Sage. Innocents: Win by killing all the baddies *'King': May PM the host at any time during the vote to end the day early. (Please note the post number in the PM.) *'Prince': Order's the guards to capture one player each DAY. That player cannot be lynched that day or killed the next night and will be released the following day. There is a 25% chance that the prince will learn the role of the one he captured. The Prince may not capture the same person again. If the King dies, the Prince becomes King and gains his ability on top of his own. *'Knight captain': Kills each night. BTSC with the Squire. Cannot die as long as the Squire is alive. *Squire: BTSC with the Knight Captain. He admires the captain and will die for him if targetted. *'Cleric: May save one player each night including himself.' *'Sage': May investigate 1 player each night and learn their role. *'Tower guard': May watch a player each night and see the action they take. *'Town Guard: May protect 1 player each night. However, if the person he protects is targeted, he dies instead. (Outed if he dies)' *'Bard': Uses a magical lute to cause a player to uncontrollably begin to dance, negating their night action. *'Coroner': Learns the identity of any role that died that night. Independent: Wins by killing the King. (Or Prince if the Prince becomes the King) *'Exile': Can kill each night. If the King dies by any other means but him, he must be the last player standing. Unsided: Chooses a side to join on Night 1 and wins with them. Gains BTSC with the baddies if he joins them. It will be mentioned in the night post as to who he chooses. *'Freelance Mecenary' - He can kill each night starting on night 2. Host's Summary Winning Faction Innocents *Crazypainter - crazybard *randro - Captain Randro *limeliam - Limey Sage *JarZe - Town Guard JarZe *RPGBully - King Bully *Kathleen - Prince(ss) Kat *Frozen_in_Fire - Coroner In Fire *andromeda - Andromeda Squire *Izzy - Tower Guard Izzy *IDNE - IDoNotCleric MVP: - Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster Host: Prince_Marth85 :using nicknames set by host see Host Summary: #star_tiger - Star Rogue - Killed N2 by Knight Captain #Impervious - Impy Magician - Killed N4 by Knight Captain #SomeGuy - SomeExile - Killed N4 by Chaos Magician #Crazypainter - crazybard - Killed N2 by Recruit #randro - Captain Randro #limeliam - Limey Sage #JarZe - Town Guard JarZe - Killed N2 while defending Izzy from Rogue and Exile #RPGBully - King Bully - Killed N3 by Chaos Magician #voltage - Recruit --> Voltage Knight - Lynched D3 #Kathleen - Prince(ss) Kat - Killed N3 by Exile #Joe's Student - Freelance Student - Chose the Dark Knights - Killed N1 by Exile #Frozen_in_Fire - Coroner In Fire - Lynched D2 #andromeda - Andromeda Squire - Killed N1 by Rogue #Izzy - Tower Guard Izzy #IDNE - IDoNotCleric - Killed N3 by Rogue #twin_bro - Dark Bro - Lynched D1 Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Era 4 Category:Games